Love For A Vampire ON HOLD
by Claire Farron
Summary: 17 years after locking Alucard up Integra dies of a sudden illness her daughter knows nothing of Alucard what will he do when he wakes? different summary inside No FLAMES! AlucardXOC Chapter 8 up!...some tradgey later on!...ON HOLD! GOMEN NE !
1. Defualt Chapter

Defualt Chapter

Integra finds out she is pregnat and locks Alucard up until the child is old enough to control him Alucard thinking that Integra has betryraed him grow very angry and puts up a huge fight she still locks him up "This is for the best Alucard" said Integra and shut his door "...Master...why?" he asked

17 years later Integra is dead Alucard has been locked up for 17 years and what is this Inegra has a daughter named Kathrin who knows nothing about Alucard what will he do when he wakes? What will he do when he sees Kathrin? Will he think that Integra is still alive or will he get angry and pin the death on Kathrin? Will love come for this Master and her servant or will hate spread them apart. When she frees him what will be his first reaction?

This is Love For A Vampire


	2. Chapter 1: The Death and Rediscovery

Chapter 1: The Death & The Rediscovery

Kathrin stood there looking at the woman who once was undefeatable, wise, smart, and loving. Now she was pale, weak, and sick laying on her death bed Kathrin slowly walked over to her.

"Mother must you die?" She asked

The woman smiled and laughed softly followed by a fit of coughs. Kathrin's eyes were wide with terror she knew that this was going to bed her last conversation with her mother and she wanted to make the most of it.

"Yes, Kathrin there is no cure for me" She muttered softly and looked ahead

"Walter?" The woman asked.

The butler slowly walked up to her his face held sadness his boss was dying before him and there was nothing he could do to stop it then he remembered what was in the basement and a small smile came across his face.

"Yes, Miss Integra?" he asked her

She smiled softly and looked over at him her icy blue eyes softened,

"Make sure Kathin is well taken care of" she said and looked away

"And don't show her what is in the basement until you feel like she is ready" she added and sighed greatly trying to catch her breath

Walter nodded and smiled again he bowed and moved away slowly

"Yes, Miss Integra" he said and ushered Kathrin to go upahead to visit her mother for the last time.

Integra looked at Kathrin "...stay...strong" was all she could said before she closed her eyes forever.

Three years passed and Kathin had matured greatly her once shoulder length blonde hair was now to her mid thigh and her dark blue eyes had lightend to that of her mother's icy blue her figure was now slim and all that baby fat was gone. She looked up at the sky the pale full moon made her look stunning. Instead of the traditional green suit Kathrin had decided to go against tradititon and wear a pair of black jeans, a white tight tee shirt, black converse shoes, and a black heavy trench coat that she found in her wardrobe.

"Miss Kathrin tea time" Walter said standing outside.

She nodded and walked inside slowly her hair was in a tight ponytail unlike her mother she hated it when her hair hung in her face so she always had it pulled up. She sat on the huge desk and sighed softly.

"Miss Kathin it would be more proper to sit in the desk and not on it" Walter said walking in and holding a tray. She sighed and jumped down sitting in the desk she proped her feet up on the desk and sat there.

"Better then nothing" He said and sat the tray next to her.

She smiled and took the tea and started to drink it.

"Ah, Thank you so much Walter I don't know how you make such delicous tea" She said and sat there quietly.

"Well I have been in this family for quite some time and I know what type of tea you like" he said and smiled

She nodded and sat there her smile faded and she realized that it had been three years to the day that her mother had died.

"Walter can you believe that it has been three years?" she asked him looking away.

"I am aware Miss Kathrin..." he said softly

It was a very awkward silence before Walter broke it.

"You are looking more and more like your mother everyday"He said and stood next to her.

She nodded slightly and looked at him.

"I know Walter...I miss her so much...but I have a question" she said and looked at him her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes, what is that?" he asked.

"What is that thing in the basement...that mother spoke of that night?" She asked him.

His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Where to start" he muttered

"I don't care anywhere please" she said and relaxed.

He nodded softly.

"Okay well...a long time ago your great great grandfather Van Hellsing...captured a vampire by the name of Dracula it was a quite a fight but, Hellsing in the end killed the vampire and regenerated his cells...making him a servant of the Hellsing family for all eternity...that is to make a long story short and what is in the basement is Alucard or the former Dracula he served your grand father and your mother but, as of right now he lays dormant in the basement binded by strong cells...you are the only one who can free him Miss. Kathrin and I think it is time for you to see what your great great grandfather created" he said.

Kathrin sat there looking at him her eyes were wide in surprise.

"But, I thought there were no such things are real vampires...that is what mother told me" she said and stood up.

Walter looked at her "I know but, your mother wanted to keep it secret from you for as long as possible" he said and followed her down the steps to the basement where Alucard was kept for seventeen years.


	3. Chapter 2: Alucard Meets Kathrin

Chapter 2: Alucard Meets Kathrin!

Kathrin looked at the door it beared symbols and what not on the door she stood there for what seemed like hours trying to figure out the damned things when Walter looked at her.

"Miis Kathrin you won't be able to read those...please just go in" he said and sighed softly

She nodded and with great strength opened the door to see a flight of steps her eyes widened at the size of them.

"Walter how far down?" she asked him

"All the way and to the back" he said

She nodded slightly and started to walk down the stairs looking for any sudden movment Walter almost smiled when he saw this.

"Don't worry...he is bound he can't get to you" He said softly.

She just kept walking then she came to his door more of those symbols where there she sighed and touched the door then all the memories flooded her mind of Alucard killing and multitalting people she let go with a fright and turned to look at Walter.

"Its okay...open it" he said and stood behind her.

She slowly opened the door ignoring the memories of that once the door was open her nose was filled with the smell of old and rotten blood she almost fainted but, walked on her mother would'nt have been this weak. Then she saw over in the corner a body it couldn't possibly be human the way it looked the skin had rotted away and the hair was as white as ice there were no eyes were the eyes were suposed to be.

"Always so grusome looking...at first that is" Walter to her and walked over to the body.

She followed him cautiously and looked down at the man.

"Miss. Kathrin this is Alucard..." Said Walter

She looked down "This...is thing that will protect me?..." she asked. Walter nodded and grabbed her arm.

Her eyes grew "What are you doing!" she said and tried to pull away but, he was still to strong. He pulled out a small knife and cut down her arm blood started to from on the cut and fell to the floor infront of the man. She pulled her arm away and held it blood ran down her arm slowly then she heard movement in the corner she looked and saw that the man was alive and was licking her blood up off the floor.

"...W-Walter" she said and backed away slowly.

The man looked up and smiled two huge white fangs showed the tips were red from her blood in a flash he had her backed up against a wall he was alteast two or more feet taller then her.

"I haven't tasted blood like that in years..." He said and laughed softly.

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Walter walked up and stopped her.

"Miss. Kathrin...Alucard..that is enough" he said

Alucard looked over at him and smiled.

"So Angel of Death...it has been awhile" he said and looked around

"Where is Integra?" he asked

Walter sighed softly.

"She died 17 years ago...I am afraid...when our Kathrin here was 14" he said and pointed to Kathrin.

Alucard's face grew angry and his hand slammed into the wall right next to Kathrin's head.

"You did this!...You killed my master!" he yelled

Kathrin shook her head and cocked the gun.

"...NO...I didn't!" She yelled at him

He smiled as she shot him all the wounds healed and he stood there looking at her.

"What are you trying to do?" Walter asked Kathrin

"Trying to kill him!" she yelled

"Alucard...it is not her fault...Sir Integra died of a diease...you remember when she sealed you away in here...that she was pregnat...well here is her daughter Kathrin Miraie Wingates Fairbrooke Hellsing" he said.

Alucard looked over at her he looked her up and down.

"I see...you do look like her..." he said and slowly walked over

Kathrin pointed to gun at him.

"Stay back or I'll shoot!" she yelled

He stopped infront of her and bowed.

"Your orders...My Master" he said

Kathrin stood there in shock she handn't even seen a real vampire before and fainted from the sight Alucard caught her and looked at Walter .

"Are you sure this is Master's daughter...she is sure light...and pale" he said

"indeed...Alucard she is only 17 and she hardly ever goes outside" Walter said as they both walked upback upstairs Alucard laid Kathrin on her bed and sat in a chair next to her his eyes were crimson again and his was going pitch black he drank blood from packets like he hadn't eaten in a long long time. By the time Kathrin awoke it was around midnight and Alucard was sitting there still only now he was wearing what he used to she shot up and pulled out a gun. He smiled and looked at her

"I am not going to kill you...I would have already" he said calmly and sat there

She slowly put the gun up and got off the bed.

"Walter told me you are just like your mother...I can see that now...you hardly sleep and are always busy" He said and laughed softly.

"Don't ever mention my mother...again" she said and walked to her office

Alucard watched her leave.

"Now I am certain she is Integra's daughter" he said and followed her in the shadows to keep watch incase she fainted again

_'This is going to be an eventful life'_ he thought


	4. Chapter 3: Mercy Dornez and Love Blooms

Chapter 3: Meeting Mercy Walter's grand daughter and The Gap Closing

Alucard and Kathrin had tried to get along everynow and then they would argue but, it didn't last very long Alucard would be obnoiouxous and Kathirn would yell at him this continued for hours at a time unitl one day this girl walked in she has long black hair that has blood red roots. She wore black baggy pants, black boots and a black shirt that was the word "Freak" on it in blood red letters. She use the wires just like Walter. Mercy is nice to everyone, but dont get on her bad side. She looked like she was about 18 Kathrin sat there as she stood infront of her desk.

"Miss Hellsing?" she asked Kathrin

Kathirn looked up at her.

"Yes?" she asked and sighed softly

"I am Mercy Dornez" the girl said and bowed slightly

Kathrin nodded and smiled.

"Any relation to Walter?" she asked her

Mercy nodded and smiled

"He is my grandfather" she said

Kathrin looked at her her eyes wide in surprise Alucard walked threw the wall and looked at Mercy a smirk found its way to his face and he leaned against a wall.

"So the angel of death has a grand daughter" he said calmly and looked over at Kathrin whom was doing work again.

Mercy looked at him then to Kathrin.

"I am living here now...I assume Walter told you" she said and stood there

Kathrin nodded as did Alucard.

"Yes" they both said in unison

Mercy smiled and laughed softly at that.

"Alucard show her to her room" Kathrin said and got back to work on all those damned papers Alucard nodded and walked out using the wall.

"Well come on" he said

Mercy jumped slightly and walked outside to follow him to her new room it was on the third floor down the hall and to the left the room its slef was huge it had a king size bed with green and white satin sheets and a red comfortor a wardrobe that was already stocked with Mercy's day clothes and her Hellsing uniforms she then saw the huge window that led to a balcony over looking the Atlantic Ocean then the last thing was the batroom and it was also huge. Mercy stood there in amazment Alucard looked at her and smirked.

"Master's room is 10x bigger then this" he said.

She looked over at him and glared only making him laugh.

"Alucard is it?...well...nice to meet you I am Mercy" she said and smiled

He nodded

"I am aware" he said and dissappeared through the floor.

Mercy sighed softly and sat on her bed looking out the window.

Alucard appeared back in Kathrin's office and looked at her she sat there looking kind of pale again he could sense that something wasn't right and was brought back to his senses when she sneezed he slowly walked over to her.

"Master you went out in the rain again..didn't you?" he asked her in a stern voice

She sighed and nodded.

"Alucard..I am going to lay down..." she said and stood up but, fell back down she was to weak to even stand which embrassed her greatly Alucard walked over to her slowly and lifted her off the ground with ease.

"Master you must not push yourself so much...your mother got sick once just like you are now...this is to much work for a 17 year old" he said and walked to her room.

"Since when did you care so much?" she asked him raising her eyebrows slightly.

He smiled and walked on.

"You remind me so much of your mother when she was your age" he said softly and layed her down on her bed

"Now rest...no more questions for now Miss Hellsing" he said that was the first time he had called Kathrin Miss Hellsing she nodded and closed her eyes soon falling asleep Alucard smiled and walked to find Mercy standing next to the door. He looked at her then moved on and went back to his room.

"I see now" Mercy said and looked at Kathrin sleeping she smiled and walked to her room.

"It is all so clear on why he is so protective of Miss Hellsing...he loves her..." Mercy muttered and shut her door

Alucard sat in his room and looked at the wall while drinking blood red wine.

_"It is so strange...I felt no feelings of love around Integra but, around Kathrin...all that changes" _he thought and sipped the wine


	5. Chapter 4: The Ball & The Kiss

Chapter 4: The Ball & The Kiss

_Dear Miss Hellsing,_

_It has come to my attention that you are Kathrin Hellsing the daughter of Integra Hellsing...I am throwing a formal Christmas ball this Saturday and you are to come bring whome ever you like as long as they are dressed for the occasion,_

_Thank you for your time _

_Sincerly, _

_The Queen_

Kathrin looked at the letter in disgust.

"Why would I want to go to a ball when I have noone to go with!" she said and threw the letter on the desk Alucard appeared and looked at her.

"Master what is wrong?" he asked

Kathrin looked over at him and smiled.

"Alucard...nothing is wrong...but, you are going to this damned ball with me as my date...it is this weekend" Kathrin said

Alucard stood there his eyes wide with surprise that is the first someone had actually asked him to go when Integra was alive she made him stay at home and she went with someone else. He nodded and bowed

"Yes, Master" he said and dissappear threw the wall.

She sighed and sat there looking over a file.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be" she said and chuckled slight.

Walter walked slowly in and saw her he smiled and walked over next to her.

"Miss Hellsing...are you going to that ball?" he asked her

She nodded and looked up at him.

"Yes, why Walter?" she asked.

He took her hand and drug her down to Integra's old room Kathrin hadn't been in there since the day her mother had died Walter slowly walked over to her wardrobe and opened it he had to search the very back of the wardrobe until he pulled out a long white evening gown that had red stripes around the bottom there was no back to it and it was sleevless or so she thought until Walter pulled out a pair of elbow high gloves.

"Walter I had no idea...my mother wore dresses" she said and looked at the dress it was satin silk which must have cost alot of money

He smiled and handed her the dress.

"She didn't but, this is the dress that she wore to the last ball she ever when to and I think you would look lovely in it...but, of course you look just like your mother so you would look like her in anything..." he said and walked out of the room for the first time Kathrin felt great sadness wash over her. Her mother was gone and she wasn't going to be able to be there for her night she felt tears fall from her eyes on the dress and she started to weep Alucard heard this and appeared in the room. He slowly walked over to her

"Master what is wrong?" he asked and wiped her tears away with his finger.

"Alucard...its nothing" she muttered and put the dress up, but she could tell he didn't believe her for one moment.

"You miss your mother don't you?" he asked her

She nodded slightly as more tears found their way out of her eyes he wiped each one of them away in the blink of an eye she run up and hugged him wanting comfort he was surprised at first becuase noone since Mina had ever hugged him like this but, he soon welcomed her embrace and hugged her back.

"This is the first time I have cried since her funeral...Alucard" she muttered.

He didn't speak but, he listened Walter peeked and saw them he smiled and walked off slowly to get things ready for the most romantic night of Kathrin's life.

The day of the dance came quicker then Kathrin wanted it to but, she had to go for her mother's honor and Alucard seemed kind of happy about it because he was being more obniouxious then ever.

Kathrin sat in her room looking at her self in the mirror the dress fit her like a glove the sleeves were smooth on her skin and her skin was smooth plus she had her hair down which a once in a lifetime thing for her she put on her makeup by the time all that was done it was time to go see the queen then get to the ball Alucard stood downstairs waiting he was wearing his traditional suit jacket combo but, he had his hair down to his shoulders Walter also stood waiting for her.

"Wait till you see her Alucard...it will take your breath away I have seen her already" Walter said and laughed softly

Alucard looked at him and nodded just as Kathrin stood at the top of the stairs Alucard's eyes widened greatly and he waited for her to come down she slowly walked down the stairs a small blush creeped up on her face as she stood infront of Alucard.

"You look lovely Master" he said and smiled.

She nodded and looked over at Walter who smiled and ushered them out the door once outside the Hellsing limo was waiting they linked arms and smiled Alucard helped her in the limo and sat next to her he looked around the limo quietly.

"I haven't been in here since I was with your mother once" he said quietly.

Kathrin nodded and smiled "I have never been in it before" she said

Once at the ballroom Alucard helped her out and walked inside slowly there were a bunch of people there already and they all looked at her their eyes were wide in amazment and then they all clapped Alucard walked behind her trying not to make a scene because he knew what kind of dishonor it would be for her to walk in with a vampire. Kathrin suddenly stopped when she saw the queen sitting there looking at them.

"Its okay dear do not be scared" the queen's raspy voice said

Kathrin nooded and slowly walked up to her she bowed.

"It is nice to finally meet you your heiness" she said softly and smiled

"The pleasure is all mine dear...after all you are Integra Hellsing's daughter" she said and then looked to Alucard

"Are you her date?" the queen asked him

Alucard nodded and walked up he bent down on one knee and kissed her hand

"Your Magesty" he said and stood back up he then looked over at Kathrin she nodded and at in a chair next to the queen and smiled.

The music started out fast then as the evening came to a close there was one last song that the queen had prepared espically for Alucard and Kathrin. The queen stood and put her hand up the room fell silent.

"Will Kathrin Hellsing and Alucard please stand!" she said and looked at Kathrin and Alucard

They looked around and slowly stood up Kathrin was blushing a deep shade of red and Alucard was just being Alucard

"I dedicate this song to them...its called "The Dance" " she said as the music slowly started to play Alucard took Kathrin's hand and the both walked out in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look lovely Master" Alucard muttered as they danced

"Well you look handsome Alucard" She said and smiled

"Ah, thank you Master" he said

"Please Alucard call me Kathrin" she said

He nodded and they kept dancing right at the end of the song Alucard pulled one of his famous moves and dipped her low to the ground she was very surprised.

His face was two inches away from hers her blush had deepened a great amount which made him laugh softly at this.

"Are you embrassed Miss Kathrin?" he asked her smiling

"No, just very surprised Alucard" she said and sighed as he brought her back up

The queen stood slowly "Thank you all for coming I had a lovely evening and I hope all you did also..." she said and looked at Kathrin and Alucard. Just as the ballroom was cleared Alucard looked down at Kathrin and wrapped his arms around her waist he brought his lips to her while carressing her cheek.

"Master..." he said in her mind.

"...A-A-Aluard!" she said and fell limp in his arms.

He smiled and lifted her up he saw that she was sleeping in his arms just like last time

Walter welcomed them home and saw Alucard slowly walk inside and lay Kathrin on her bed.

"I believe Alucard..that was the most romantic night of her young life" Walter said standing in the doorway

Alucard looked up at him and nodded.

"I think so to Walter" he said and dissappeared through the floor it was almost dawn and he was tired.

I DON'T OWN HELLSING SADLY! -SOBS-


	6. Chapter 5:After & Their Confessions

Chapter 5: The Night After & Their Confession

Kathrin awoke to the moon shining in on her face she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"I see your awake Master" Alucard said as he phased through the wall

Kathrin looked over at him and nodded

"Alucard?...what time is it?" she asked him and sat up slowly

He sat in a chair next to her.

"Yes, and it is 2:00 a.m...I believe" he said and looked at her

She stood up and stretched.

"What a night that was" she said and small blush creeping up on her cheeks

Alucard smiled and laughed softly

"That it was Master that it was" he said

"Alucard...I told you not to call Master...I command you not to call me Master anymore" she said with one hand on her hip

Alucard looked at her in surprise and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Hellsing" he said

"Alucard...call me by my given name!" she said and smiled.

He nodded softly and stood up next to her he looked like a giant compared to her.

"Yes, Kathrin" he said and laughed softly.

"That is right" she said and smiled

"Kathrin you are up kind of early...well late for you early for me" He said and sat on the bed

She nodded and sat next to him they both looked out the window at the full moon.

"The moon is lovely tonite" She said and laid her head on his shoulder

He was surprised but, he did kiss her after all he never did understand human emotions.

"Yes, it is nice" he said

It was silent for about 20 minutes all they did was stare at the moon when Alucard turned and looked at her his crimson red eyes gleamed her icy blue eyes flashed a dark blue.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his lips to hers again she melted iinto the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders the kiss deepened when Alucard pulled away to give Kathrin some air she smiled softly and hugged him.

"Alucard..." she muttered

"Yes?" he asked her

"Alucard...I well...I...er...um...well" she tried to talk but, couldn't

"Just say it Master...I mean Kathrin" he said

"...I...love...you" she said and blushed deeply

He looked at her in surprise and then a smirk came across his face he hugged her. He loved her so much and noone could take her away from him!

"And I love you Kathrin Marie Wingates Fairbrooke Hellsing" he said and hugged her still he had wispered that in her ear making her blush still.


	7. He Asks Her The Question!

Chapter 6: He Pops The Question!

"ALUCARD!" Walter yelled at the vampire who was draining Kathrin.

Her fist were clenched tightly she was up now and tears were streaming down her cheeks

_"I...thought he...loved...me" _she thought

"...I...do" Alucard said in her mind as he took his fangs out of her neck they dripped with the blood he closed the wound and looked down at her. He went to hug her but, she pulled away and looked at the ground.

"Don't...touch me" She muttered softly tears streaming down her cheeks.

Alucard sighed softly and walked out of the room shutting the door. Kathrin looked around and saw that her father was once again gone and Walter was standing there in awe at what Alucard had just done.

"Miss Kathrin...I am sure that he didn't mean to hurt you...he was only doing what he thought was right" Walter said and sat in a chair next to her quietly.

"Walter...he could have killed me!" She said standing up tiredly it had been at least 6 weeks since she had walked or moved.

"I know Miss Kathrin, but still have faith in Alucard..." He said and walked out of the room.

Alucard sat down in his chair and looked at the wall "She is right I could have killed her..." he said and drank some blood.

(FF a few hours)

Kathrin knocked on the door softly when there was no answer she opened it and looked inside there were blood packets all over the place and slumped in his chair passed out was Alucard. He looked like he had been crying for there were red stains on his face and they weren't from the blood.

"Did I make him cry?" She asked herself and walked over to his sleeping form.

"This is quite odd...he should have woken up...sensed my presence or somthing" she said and looked around the room.

"I can sense your presence I am just really quite at the moment" Alucard said and looked up at her.

She jumped and looked away "I said some rude things Alucard and I am sorry..." she said and looked over at him. He stood up and walked over to her embracing her in his strong arms making her feel safe and warm.

"Kathrin Hellsing...I love you" He said and kissed her forehead softly.

She blushed and nodded "I love you Alucard" she said and smiled.

He looked at her "Kathrin?" He asked.

"Yes Alucard what is it?" She asked him smiling.

She gasped when she saw the position he was getting in.

Alucard got on one knee and took her hand in his "Kathrin Marie Wingates Hellsing...will you become my wife?" He asked her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded her head. "Yes!...Alucard I will" She said and jumped in his arms.

A/N: Well...here it is...it went from sad to very happy...hmmm...sorry for the OCCness of Alucard ...well stay tuned for chapter 7 sooness!


End file.
